Life After You
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: John Cena lost his high school sweetheart in a freak accident after being with her for 14 years he's depressed and won't let anyone in but can an unwanted rescuer help him realise there is life after the death of Amelia and his own death isn't the answer
1. Chapter 1

_**John Cena lost his high school sweetheart in a freak accident after being with her for 14 years he's depressed and won't let anyone in but can an unwanted rescuer help him realise there is life after the death of Amelia and his own death isn't the answer**_

* * *

><p>John was once again staring down at the glass in front of him on the bar most people would say the glass is half full John would say it's half empty. Ever since his love died nothing ever seemed to be right any more, the puzzle pieces were not seeming to fit together like they used to.<p>

John stood up from his chair and slinked out the bar into the late night breeze, he plunged his hands into his pockets as he walked trying to keep warm on the walk back to the hotel. He couldn't hold eye contact with anyone for more than a second without wanting to knock them out, people who didnt know him before Amelia's death sure did now, it was all over the news when the press got a hold of what happened in John Cena's hotel room that caused the death of a young women.

What they printed often was true but elaborated and twisted from the actual truth, that made people think John was responsible when truth was he was sleeping just like Amelia was, she just never woke up.

That image of the blue lifeless body of his wife laying next to him will forever be engraved in john's mind, his family her family the public and also probably some of his work colleagues think John was some how responsible for her death.

John got into the warm of the hotel and walked across the lobby looking towards the floor, just in case someone went to talk to him he put his head down as if to say don't talk to me.

He exhaled when he got into the lift and the doors closed in front of him he closed his eyes and it was like she was there with him messing around like she normally did, she was an excitable child for most of the time, she would constantly make John laugh, they were best friends and lovers, they were perfect.

The ping of the elevators opening brought him back to the present, he stepped out and headed left but not before glancing right he stopped seeing an old friend of his sat on the floor just looking towards a door. He turned to the figure, he and the women had a brief love story line, she ended it, she felt weird doing it knowing John had a wife that often watched the scenes. Amelia was totally fine with his love story line often giving her input on how to make it more believable, but the women involved just felt to weird, which they both could understand. Amelia often asked the women over to try to get John and her to have more chemistry, she thought if they were friends off screen it would come across on screen.

He walked towards the women, who looked up at him. "why" he said simply, John was a man on little words since his wife passed, he doesn't know why he cant find the words he wants to use it was just something he never tried to understand or over come.

Mickie James looked up at the man "locked out" she said softly "forgot the door locks when you shut it"

"cant you get a new key" he asked

"not till the manager comes in, in the morning" she said

"you, you could kip on my sofa if you want" he found himself saying, he wanted to be alone but the human inside of him couldn't just leave her there mickie looked up at the man the confusion and shock written on her face for everyone to see. John looked up from her looking down the corridor.

"thank you" she said softly "that would be nice"

John watched her as she rose to her feet before leading the way down to his room.

* * *

><p>Mickie was stood in the main room of the room with her hand in her pocket she looked around it was so bare, when ever Amelia got into a new hotel room she would always make it 'homily'. Amelia was gone in more than one way, her presence and her ability to make a room something when it was nothing.<p>

"you can wear this if you want" John said holding it to her "meals used to wear it" he said softly

Mickie watched the man just staring at it no one ever did understand why he called her meals, they just figured it was an inside joke nickname that stuck from high school. "it's ok" she said softly "I'll just wear this that ive got on" John looked at her "doesn't feel right" John nodded and held it between both his hands.

"because she's dead isn't it" he asked softly

Mickie looked down "you found that pretty easily John, you clearly have that close by"

"still smells like her" he said softly "it's the only thing I have of her, her family took everything else"

Mickie glanced at the man briefly "night john" she climbed into the bed John made for her on the sofa and got comfy for the long night ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know! I know! Not another new one! ;P I have an addiction!<strong>_

_**So let me know if you like it!**_

_**Review! If I get a lot of them ill continue! I don't like bribery but I want to know people are liking it so I know to continue on with it!**_

_**:D lexi_price follow me :) and ask any questions you may have :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie's eyes slowly opened and someone was in front of her she jumped with a squeal "Jesus" she said putting her head into the pillow trying to calm down

"sorry" John mumbled "just checking" he said softly moving onto the couch opposite hers

Mickie sighed and sat up looking at the man John looked down picking at his nails mickie turned the lamp near by on and studied the man, it had been 6 months but looking at him you'd think it had happened the week before. He looked up feeling her eyes on him. "why don't you go get some sleep" mickie said softly

"cant"

"why?"

The man shrugged "just cant sleep, never can, not unless I get drunk"

"alcohol isn't the answer to your grief john"

"what would you know? You didn't know Amelia like I did! You've never lost someone you loved"

Mickie stood up and put her shoes on

"dont go" John said

"it's for the best" she said putting her jacket on

"where you gonna go it's four thirty in the morning" John stood up

"i don't know but, I was just trying to help you, that's all people have ever done but you never appreciate it, you just bite there heads off, you know that lonely feeling, that feeling that no one cares that everyone and everything is against you" John looked at the women, how did she know how he felt "your bringing that on your self, you'd find if you let people help you things would be different"

"letting people help me wont bring Amelia back"

"neither will being an ass hole to everyone but you do that" mickie pulled the door open and left shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>John stepped out the lift later that morning around 10 o'clock, the lobby was packed with wwe superstars and divas, they were all there for the same reason as him, they were waiting for the bus to take them to the arena, since they had just got back from an overseas tour no one had rental car's to get around.<p>

John sat on a sofa away from the big group of people mingling with each other he just looked towards them, he used to be in that, he used to be in the centre of that. One of the men that he used to call a close friend sat next to him with a sigh. The man looked at him "hey"

"hi?" John said confused, they hadn't spoke for weeks, not after the man tried to set John up.

"not seen you for awhile" randy orton said to John "keeping a low profile or something"

"no im just staying away from you"

randy narrowed his eyes slightly "are you still pissed I tried to set you up"

"yes" John said "my wife has just died randy, how heartless can you be"

Randy sighed "i get it's a horrific thing but what's a harmless flirt"

"i may as well dance and spit on Amelia's grave"

Randy looked down "dont ever say I didnt try with you" he stood up and walked away, John watched as randy went towards a group of divas who were laughing and joking around, he soon joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

John was on the bus his head against the window as everyone chatted in front of him he sat in the back corner he looked down at his hands, they were shaking because he hadn't had a drink in a few hours because of being stuck on the bus.

People knew John liked a drink but they didnt realise how much he drank or how often it actually was, or even that he was an alcoholic, that he refused to tell himself he was alcohol dependant.

John knew he was, he didnt want to admit it because admitting it, for him would be hitting rock bottom, and admitting what he already knew, he was nothing without Amelia, she made him who he was and without her he's a shell of his former self.

He stood up as the bus came to a stop, he waited, he waited for everyone else to get off before even attempting to get off himself, he hated the pity stares towards him.

He stepped off the bus to find no one had really gone to far, John made his way towards the arena, leaving his case behind, he knew a crew member would see he wasn't there and just take it to the locker room.

* * *

><p>John sat in the corner of the ring, he and Amelia had spent many of days sat in the ring talking on days like today when you had to come really early because you didnt have a car to come later on of your own accord.<p>

He watched as randy walked down the ramp towards the ring looking towards him "taking the piss aren't you" randy climbed the steps and got onto the apron "making a crew member carry your bags, they have a lot better things they could be doing"

"if you've come to have a go, don't" John said

"im actually meeting someone" randy spoke as he leaned back against the ropes, randy was sympathetic to his situation but, it had been 6 months and John hadn't seem to try to live with what happened. No one expected to him to just get over something like that and forget it ever happened but they did think maybe he should try to pick himself up and try to move on in life but always keeping that memory alive.

"hey" the always chirpy Mickie James said as she walked behind randy on the apron

"well hello" randy smiled towards the women he had known many years now

"thank you" mickie smiled when he held the ropes for her

"please" John mumbled looking away from the two

"ok look" randy had just about enough of John "im getting sick and tired of your attitude like the whole world is against you John, people want to help you, we would help you if you just let us in"

"Randy" mickie said softly

"No mickie, the time for being all soft there there to him is over, he needs someone to tell him how it is"

"shouting at him won't help" mickie said softly "his wife died randy, we cant know how that feels"

"i know that, im sympathetic to his situation, really John I am, but after 6 months of your grumpy snappy attitude you get a little tired of it"

"well maybe ill leave you alone, do you all a favour" John slide out under the bottom rope

"john" randy said "dude don't push us away"

John looked at the two as he walked around the ring "your clearly sick of me and don't want me around, ill go" he spoke

Randy sighed as the man disappeared up the ramp "to tough?" he questioned his friend

Mickie shrugged "i don't know, I've give up knowing how to treat him lately, normally being polite to him would at least get him to be polite back but now, that doesn't even work"

"let's teach you this move" randy said walking further into the ring "then we should start getting prepared for tonight"

* * *

><p><em><strong>check out the poll on my channel page<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie was walking past the gorilla when she heard a interesting conversation "he's just disappeared" Vince questioned mickie looked and locked eyes with randy who motioned to come over.

"hey" mickie smiled towards randy's sister, she was on the road for awhile with her little girl.

"john's gone" randy said

"what?" Mickie questioned looking at the worried faces of Vince, the referee and the rest of the main event superstars for that night "well have you checked his locker room"

"locked" Alex Riley said

"this is my fault, I was to tough on him before" randy said looking down

"well, has anyone checked the local cab companies, see if they've had anyone get a cab from here to the hotel" mickie questioned

Vince looked at the crew member "im on it" he said rushing off

Becky Randy's sister looked towards her brother "just imagine what you'd feel if you lost me, and we're not as close as they were, I know it's been 6 months but, people do cope with death differently and you weren't to know giving him tough love would of resulted in this" she touched his arm "you did what you thought was best, that's all anyone has done for him, maybe we're just not realising what he needs from us"

"i was locked out last night" mickie thought this story should be told, it gave them and in site to john's mind set "john turned up, he smelt of alcohol so I knew where he had been but, he offered me his sofa to sleep on, I was woken up at four thirty by him watching me sleep" she said "he was checking I was still alive"

Vince rubbed his head "he's self destructing"

"i know this is the wrong time" the miz spoke "but, shouldn't we plan for in the event he doesn't turn up and we have to do the match with out him"

Randy nodded "i think we should, he's not gonna turn up is he"

"i don't think he will" Alex Riley, the miz's partner in the match against randy and John spoke

The crew member came back and was urged to if he found anything "there was one cab from the arena to the hotel, 2 hours ago, I chased that up asked around and it wasn't him, it was Ted dibiase, he's still suffering bad with his food poisoning"

"still?" miz asked "boy that was some bad meat"

"so, he's still here then" the crew member nodded "we know that much"

"unless he's walked" Becky said "it's a possibility he just walked back to the hotel"

"it's 5 miles" randy said to his sister

"i know but, he could of"

Mickie looked around at the adults talking and oh so carefully removed the crew members keys from his belt where they were clipped "well um, I have to go, but let me know if he turns up ok" she said to randy

"yeah sure" he smiled softly before quickly hugging her

"bye Becky" mickie said giving her a quick hug "bye bye" mickie smiled down to the little girl

"bye bye" she waved before mickie walked away looking at the many keys she had on her hand, she felt relief when she realised they were numbered so at least she wouldn't have to try all these keys to find the right one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The poll results<strong>_

_**The Wrestlers Girlfriend **_**38%**

_**Love Affair **_**30%**

_**she will be loved 15%**_

_**Cross your mind **_**7%**

_**Life after you **_**7%**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter may contain parts that aren't suitable for some readers**_

* * *

><p>Mickie got to John's locker room door, he was in the quite end of the arena so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed as she did this, she looked at his name on the door and below it, there was a number written it took her awhile but she soon found the correct key.<p>

She put the key in the lock turned it and the she could hear the lock click, she put her hand on the handle as she looked around opening the door checking no one would see her go in. Last thing she needed was it getting back to John she was in his locker room, she closed the door still looking out the door. She had left the keys on the crate outside john's locker room, so if the crew member realised they were gone he would just think he had left them there.

She locked the door from the inside in case someone came to try the door again she turned around and she couldn't believe the sight in front of her, she was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do, get help, do it herself, but she knew the less people that knew about the sight in front of her the better.

"john" mickie called out grabbing a chair and standing on it "what are you doing?" she called out, he was alive, but barely, she couldn't get the rope from around his neck it was to tight, she began to panic not knowing what to do. She didnt have time to go to the canteen to get a knife to cut the rope, she was sure he would be gone by then.

She jumped down from the chair and looked around trying desperately trying to find something to cut the thick rope.

She felt relief once again when she found a pack of razor blades she began the task of cutting through the thick rope, she knew he was almost gone but she wasn't giving up.

John suddenly fell to the floor with a thud, she got down off the chair and was able to loosen the rope and get it off his neck and away from him.

"john" she said calmly "john" mickie exhaled when he began to cough she put him on his side and rubbed his back and sure enough he through up a little bit.

She went to the bathroom got some tissue and wiped his mouth for him he tried to get up on his hands and knees but he collapsed under his own weight not having the strength. Mickie sat back against the wall they were close to and watched him, he just lay there staring. Mickie looked towards John who was sadly looking towards her.

"your an idiot" mickie said "why would you do that? It's selfish to do that and have someone find you like that" John's eyes lowered before moving with great difficulty to rest his head on her stomach "this your way of saying sorry?" she questioned and he nodded. "you cant go on like this john"

"i know" he said in a croaky voice

"just think what Amelia would think John, she would never of wanted you to kill yourself"

John sniffed back his tears "i miss her so much" he cried openly not being able to control them any longer, mickie just rubbed his back as he cried, somehow, she knew this was the first time he had ever cried over Amelia.

Mickie sat there, there was nothing she could say that could make this situation better but she knew John just wanted someone there for him and as much as she didnt like him as late with the way he was acting, she couldn't just leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie woke up not even realising she had fallen asleep, she looked around and she was in john's locker room, she looked down and John was fast asleep resting his cheek on her stomach his arm close to his face.

"john" mickie whispered "john" He began to stir and his eyes opened slowly "we fell asleep" he spoke softly

John lifted his head up and rubbed his eye "what time is it?" he asked with a groggy voice

Mickie picked her phone up "nine fifteen" she said shocked

John looked towards the women "thank you" he spoke genuinely "for, saving my life"

Mickie glanced down "it's ok"

"it's not ok, you should of never had to experience that, you didnt have to save me"

"i couldn't leave you there"

John nodded "after the way I've been behaving, I wouldn't of blamed you if you just walked back out again"

"no one blames you for the way your behaving, we just think, you could cope with the situation better than you are doing, and drinking wont help that either" mickie looked at the man who wasn't looking at her "it's ok to smile and laugh john, no one will judge you for moving on"

John looked to the women "where were you 6 months ago" he asked softly

Mickie shrugged "oh yanno, around" she smiled as John let a chuckle escape

"wanna go get some breakfast, im starving" he said

"i don't think the canteen's open" mickie said

"i meant get a cab to the hotel and eat there"

"oooh" mickie said "yeah that could work"

John smiled slightly "ill go call that cab" he said standing up

"And ill try to get my ass to wake up" mickie stood up John chuckled softly as he put the phone to his ear

* * *

><p>Mickie was picking at her food as John ate his opposite her "can I ask you a question?"<p>

Mickie looked up at the man "sure"

"i never was told why you stopped are storyline"

"oh" mickie said "it didnt feel right, yanno, with Amelia stood watching the segments, I know she didnt mind she even tried to get us friends off screen so we'd have 'chemistry' on screen, but, I dunno it felt weird"

John nodded "yeah, she did try"

mickie smiled "yanno she used to pull me aside and try to give me lessons on how to flirt with you"

"she did?" John looked up

Mickie nodded "yeah, that was weird, I felt gay and a cheater all at once" John chuckled "you should laugh more, it suits you"

John looked up "if I tell you something promise it goes no further" mickie nodded "i think im an alcoholic, well I don't think I know I am" he spoke

Mickie glanced down "first battles admitting you have a problem, I cant help you with that, but there are people that can"

"i wouldn't know where to start"

"your lucky my brother's a recovering alcoholic then aren't you" she said "you should talk to him" John looked up at her "there's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has problems in there life"


	7. Chapter 7

Mickie and John were laughing and joking at the arena later that day when randy walked up "hey" he said the confusion written on his face, he hadn't seen John smile let alone laugh in months.

John looked at the man and looked down then up again "sorry for being an ass the past few months"

Randy looked at the man "it's ok, you had reason to be"

"could of handled the situation better though" John nodded, he looked at mickie "good friend you've got there" he said looking back to randy "she talks sense"

Mickie looked at John "i have to go but make sure you have your phone close to you, he said he was going to ring you again"

John nodded "ok" he smiled slightly "thanks for everything"

mickie smiled "it's ok" she then walked away

"dude what happened to your neck" randy asked

"oh" John looked at him "i had an allergic reaction to this washing powder I was trying out"

"was it that new one they brought out"

"i think so"

Randy groaned "that gave me a rash to"

"weird" John nodded

"so um, you ok now?" randy asked

"getting there" he nodded "im just trying to handle it abit better" John watched after mickie "dont know why you don't date mickie, she's a good laugh"

"mickie?" randy questioned

"yeah, I just said that, she's an amazing looking women, she's funny, your really close, and you know she wont be with you because your rich and famous"

"suppose" randy nodded

"yeah" John said softly watching the women further down the corridor "she's great"

"john" randy said "are you feeling mickie?"

"what?" John looked at randy

"sorry" randy said "you just lost your wife I know sorry"

"i wasn't going to say that" John said softly

"oh"

"i don't see mickie like that, I have problems and, she's helping me"

"oh like a guardian angel"

John chuckled "if you say so"

"we're going out for a beer after the show" randy said "you should come"

John nodded "i think I will" he smiled slightly "make mine a coke though"

"what?" randy said

"im staying clear of alcohol from now on, doesn't agree with me" he nodded with a sigh "yupp, defiantly going to make my life something Amelia would actually be proud of" John slapped randy's back "see you round" he said walking away from the man

Randy smiled in the direction of the man "good to have ya back man" he whispered to himself, he had seen a definite change in the man, and that was apparently thanks to one women they both had known separately for some years randy more closely than John, mickie and John had a few conversations before there storyline but that was only when Amelia was on the road and the divas invited her out to be polite. But they asked her out a lot more when they realised there was more to her than John's shy yet sophisticated wife.


	8. Chapter 8

John was out with the boys laughing and having a good time, and just enjoying the female attention, like randy said, what was a harmless flirt, John didnt intend it to go any further, he was just trying to understand the adult dating scene, after all he met Amelia when he was 18, she was his first everything, she was the only person he has ever been with so, it was a daunting prospect for John.

"relax" randy said to John "harmless flirting" he nodded

John chuckled "yanno your gonna get all my drinks they buy me right"

"oh of course" randy smiled "im totally behind this none drinking john"

John laughed "nothing to do with the free drinks then"

"dude, im a selfless man, you want to give me your drinks, ill selflessly take them"

"are you drunk?" John asked with a chuckle

"maybe a little" randy said before walking away leaving John at the bar he set his drink down when his blackberry buzzed in his pocket, no one ever texts him, why was his phone buzzing? He leaned on the bar as he unlocked it, it was blackberry chat

**Now, if this was a film Amelia would be stood in the corner smiling towards you**

John smiled slightly at mickie's message _**your here?**_

**Look up**

John looked up and mickie was sat with a few of the divas she lifted her drink to him with a nod _**do I look like a freak at my own at the bar? Honestly**_

**well I think so but the blonde at 3 o'clock seems to be digging you**

John glanced to his left and sure enough there was a blonde making eyes at him _**what do I do?**_

**Go for it, she's hot**

John looked up at mickie with an are you kidding me look and she shrugged mickie watched as John picked his drink up and looked at her as he took a deep breathe and walked over to the women. "the hot blondes that way" mickie said as John sat opposite her

"she's not my type" he said putting his drink down

"since when were you two talking" Kelly Kelly asked

"i know her brother" John shrugged "long story" he said, John only knew mickie's brother's voice from there short phone conversation about meeting up one day soon to share stories on why they turned to drink and give the other advice.

* * *

><p>John moved next to mickie as Kelly and eve went off to dance "not a dancer huh?" John said<p>

"not really" she said

"sooo, thought she was hot huh"

Mickie put her drink on the table with a small thud as John chuckled "knew this would come up"

"yanno that gay feeling meals gave you, yeah maybe she will to but this time, you can act on it" John said

Mickie looked at him "your not funny"

John smiled towards her "you know you think im hilarious"

Mickie shrugged "partially"


	9. Chapter 9

**2 weeks later**

John and Mickie were walking around mickie's horse paddock in Virginia "it's peaceful here, no wonder your such a relaxed person"

Mickie smiled softly as she looked around "yeah, it's not that bad out here is it"

"I'm a city boy myself" john nodded

"so you couldn't live somewhere so remote?" Mickie looked at him as they stopped walking in the middle of the field

"i dunno, maybe, I've never done it before so, cant really say" he shrugged john nodded off behind Mickie "who's that?" Mickie turned to find a car driving down her dirt path of a long drive way. John watched as a smile came on the women's lips before she ran back towards her house towards the car that parked. John glanced down and followed the women with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>Mickie pulled out of the hug with the man before turning to john slightly "dad this is my friend john"<p>

Mickie's father nodded "hey nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to the man who climbed out the paddock

"yeah you to sir" John shook his hand

"sir" the man repeated "i like it, he can stick around" the man said before carrying in some bags he had brought around

Mickie chuckled and looked at john "come on" she spoke with a smile before following her father inside her house with john not far behind.

* * *

><p>John closed the door behind him and ended up in the kitchen as the man unpacked the bags<p>

"seriously dad i am capable of unpacking my groceries"

"couldn't buy them so what makes you think you can put them away, she cant shop for food never has been able to" the man said to the guest in his daughters house

"seriously?" john chuckled looking at Mickie

Mickie looked at john "shut up"

John chuckled slightly "my bad"

"so john, are you single" Mickie's father asked and Mickie didn't know what to do step in or let john just handle it

"i um, yeah" john said softly

"ever been married"

"dad" Mickie said softly concerned john would be upset by the conversation

"yeah, yeah i have" John nodded

"didn't turn out to well then"

"dad shut up" John carried on as if Mickie wasn't giving her father the shut up before i kill you look

"she, she died"

"oh" mickie's father said "sorry"

"its ok you weren't to know" john said

"yeah well i would of thought Mickie would of mentioned it"

"don't blame me" Mickie looked at her father "how was i supposed to know you'd question him on his availability"

"my availability?" john questioned

"yeah like, if your ready, or not" Mickie said

"that would be not, got a lot of problems to sort out first" John said with a soft voice, he wanted to feel loved and express love again but, a relationship would just complicate his life in ways he cant have at the minute.


	10. Chapter 10

John came down from the shower later that night he searched the house and couldn't find mickie which confused him he looked out the window in the living room that looked over the dirt track her car was parked on and past that was the horse paddocks.

John smiled slightly seeing mickie tending to her horses, just seeing her smile made him smile, he walked out the living room to the hall and opened the front door.

He stood and watched the women that seemed so at peace with her self and the world, John wished he could be that mellow sometimes.

* * *

><p>Mickie looked when John leant on the face "hey" she said softly "come to help"<p>

"no, horses aren't my thing" he said with a polite nod to the women "yanno you didnt have to put me up"

"aah wanted to keep my eye on you" she said with a small smile to him as she brushed her horse

"your worried about me?" John asked softly "didnt know you cared so much"

Mickie shrugged "you save a guys life you become attached" mickie smiled "like when you see the first few minutes of a programme and you don't like it but you just need to know how it ends"

John chuckled "thanks for comparing me to a shitty TV programme"

"i didnt mean it like that" mickie said

"i know" he nodded John looked away "it's beautiful"

"what is?" mickie asked getting her horse to move away

"the sun set" John gazed towards it

Mickie leaned on the fence "yeah, Its amazing" she said then looked towards john "you nervous about tomorrow?"

"why would i be nervous about tomorrow?" john asked confused it was his day off, what was he meant to be scared of not being busy?

"my brothers coming over, yanno, to talk about your alcohol problem"

"oh" john nodded with a small smile "i am now i remember its happening"

"you'll be fine, he's not a drunk ass hole any more he's a nice sweet man" Mickie said partly joking

John chuckled "your just to much sometimes"

"come on" Mickie said climbing over the fence "you can help me make dinner"

"ahh you've been informed of my culinary skills" john smiled

Mickie smiled as she turned to him as they walked "someone may have mentioned it"

"randy told you i cooked him dinner huh?" john said

"naww it sounded so romantic" Mickie joked towards john as they entered her house

"dude i don't know what he told you but it was just a sorry dinner for being an ass hole"

"ok first off, I'm not your dude and second, i don't want the intimate details of your bromance"

John looked as the women began getting the ingredients out for the dinner they were going to cook "ok so dude" john used that word on purpose for her calling his and randys friendship a bromance Mickie gave him an its not funny look "what am i teaching you to cook?"

"i can cook i don't need your help"

"yeah well not what I've heard" he sang under his breathe earning him a playful shove from Mickie


	11. Chapter 11

John was lounging on one sofa as Mickie claimed the other "don't you ever get lonely here" john asked

Mickie nodded "sometimes"

"bet you wish you had a boyfriend to live with"

"not really" Mickie chuckled

"i dunno say like, randy"

"randy?" Mickie questioned "what are you talking about has he said something to you about me"

"no, just my personal view"

"and what views that?"

"you two would suit" john said

"really?" Mickie questioned looking away seemingly thinking about it, for some reason that bothered John, he thought he'd mention dating randy to mickie like he promised randy he would do and she'd just laugh it off, he never thought she would actually think about it.

John's phone buzzed

**hey dude you mentioned me to mickie yet? **The text from randy said

_**um yeah, dude she's not interested **_John found himself sending the message and regretted it, he didnt know why he sent it, it happened and now it was to late

**ah never mind, probably be complicated going from friends to more anyways** _**yeah, probably**_

John looked to up to find Mickie looking at him "yanno" she said "i think we should probably get some sleep" she spoke softly "its getting late and we've got to be up early in the morning"

John nodded "yeah, im beat"

* * *

><p>John came out the bathroom and headed to the spare room to find a stuffed animal on his bed "um" he spoke "mickie" he called out after a few seconds she appeared in the room in a pair of flannel shorts and a vest top "who's this?" John asked pointing to the stuffed animal<p>

"oh, that's my nieces" mickie said taking it off the bed "yeah she left it here one day I just put it there so I wouldn't forget to give it her back, seems I forgot" mickie chuckled

John chuckled softly "randy should be here soon right"

Mickie nodded "yeah, he's an idiot for missing his plane"

"you gonna wait up for him?" John asked

Mickie shook her head "no, he's been here before, he even has his own little room he has to have if he stays"

"he has a key?" John questioned

"noo, there's a key in with the horses"

John chuckled "why not just keep it under the mat"

"because that's the obvious place to keep it"

"ok whatever mickie" he chuckled "night"

"night john" she smiled softly before walking out

* * *

><p>John was laying on his bed and turned his head when randy appeared at the door "made it then" John spoke softly<p>

"nightmare" randy said simply

"Shouldn't of missed your plane then" John chuckled

"shut up it's not funny" randy said "see you in the morning dude" he said before making his way to his room mickie made up for him earlier in the day since he would miss his check in at the hotel and would need some place to stay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the wait :) i was on holiday, dont forget to review<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

John woke up the sound of mickie humming in the shower, it must have been behind the wall his bed was against because it was pretty close by. He realised just how much he missed waking up to the sound of a women humming in the shower he just lay there and listened to her. But the memories that it brought back were to much for John so he got out of bed and began getting dressed to go downstairs.

When John pulled his bedroom door open he sore mickie in her room naked with her back to him using a towel to get the dampness off her hair, he couldn't help but look, she was the only other women he had seen this way other than Amelia. He felt like a teenage boy as he watched her he looked down when he realised it was wrong and made his way down the stairs.

Mickie looked over her shoulder when she heard movement but there was no sign of anyone, but she closed her door figuring people must be getting up and moving around.

* * *

><p>John walked into the kitchen rubbing his head but stopped with a confused look "since when do you cook no wait, since when do you were a piny" John asked<p>

Randy looked at him "ill have you know mickie loves it when people make her breakfast"

John looked at the man a short pang of jealousy went through him, why was randy trying to do what mickie loves? Why was John even bothered about it?

Mickie walked in and sore randy turning over some sausages sizzling in the pan "aww randy" she smiled

"surprise" he smiled towards her

"aw your so sweet" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"ill um, leave you to it" John said softly before leaving the kitchen with his head down

"is he ok?" mickie asked softly looking towards the man concerned

Randy looked at the women, he could see how concerned she seemed to be about John "i dunno, you should go see if he's ok"

"you sure?" mickie asked "that looks nearly ready"

Randy nodded "it's fine, go"

* * *

><p>John was sat on the couch mickie stood behind him not knowing what to say, John sighed stood up and left the house shutting the door, mickie looked over her shoulder when randy appeared "didnt go to well then" he said<p>

"ill be right back I promise" mickie said grabbing her jacket and going out into the cool morning breeze

* * *

><p>John closed his boot looking at the bottle of jack Daniels in his hand he locked his car and hoped over the horses fence walked quickly over the field towards the trees that lead to a small river.<p>

He sat at the side of the river opened the bottle and looked at it he wanted to drink it and he was going to. The bottle was about to touch his lips when he heard a familiar voice. "i cant believe you"

He looked over his shoulder to the disappointed face of mickie "mickie wait" John stood up going after her "mickie please"

John almost ran into mickie when she suddenly stopped "after everything I said to you last night, after I poured my heart out about my brother you come to my house and you drink under my roof"

"Mickie no i-" John tried to say

"Just leave John, im done trying with you, looks like all you have now is randy" she said softly "till he sees there's nothing left to save" mickie looked down before walking back towards the house mickie jumped slightly when she heard John cry out and she heard the bottle smash.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickie looked out the window "he still there?" randy asked mickie nodded, she watched as John sat against the stables her horses were in "can I ask what happened?"

"he's drinking, he told me he'd stopped"

"mickie, he's an alcoholic, he's been dependant on it, it's going to be hard to give up, in his mind things get tough alcohol will help, it's going to take a lot to change that mind set"

"what got tough, he was fine then all of a sudden he needs a drink"

randy shrugged "maybe it was you kissing my cheek this morning, maybe it brought memories of Amelia back"

"maybe" mickie said softly

"go talk to him, convince him to come back in, ive not slaved over that lunch in a piny for no reason"

Mickie chuckled "you hardly slaved randy"

"hey he ruined the breakfast I cooked the least he could do is come in here sit his ass on a chair and eat the damn thing" randy said before leaving to the kitchen leaving mickie chuckling.

* * *

><p>John was sat asked the stables "sigh all you want im not leaving"<p>

"who are you talking to?" Mickie asked walking up to you

"your damn horse" John said throwing the piece of straw down "keeps sighing at me" Mickie chuckled softly as she sat down "randy send you"

Mickie nodded "yeah, he's been cooking again, says the least you could do is come in sit your ass on a chair and eat the damn thing" mickie held her hands up when he looked at her "his words not mine" she looked out across the field "no matter how hard I try, you keep pushing me aside and I cant break through, there's no talking to you, I don't want you to leave, but it takes time to believe you, but after all is said and done, your gonna be the lonely one if you don't sort this out john"

John looked at the women "did you just recite cher to me"

"what?" mickie asked looking at me

John chuckled "yeah you did, you just recited a cher song to me"

"no I never don't be stupid" mickie chuckled

"you did I swear" John said with a smile "do you believe in life after love" he tried to sing "i can feel something inside myself"

"i really don't think your strong enough ooh" they both sung then burst in to laughter

"you'll be doing the macarena on me next" John chuckled looking away

"my dad always says if I ever get married that would be the father daughter dance"

John laughed looking at her "for real?"

"little does he know that will never happen" mickie said

"which part? The dance, or the marriage?"

"well I'd like to think I'd have the choice to not do the dance"

"what?" John said confused

Mickie sighed "I'd hope someone would want to marry me so I can have the option to say my dad isn't having that as the father daughter dance"

"oooh" John said, he looked down "you'll be snapped up soon"

"how can you be so sure?" mickie said

He shrugged "your pretty cool"

"gee that's worth basing a marriage proposal on, hey mum dad im marrying her she's pretty cool" mickie stood up "im going in before randy get's all evil on me" she said starting to make her way inside


	14. Chapter 14

John and Mickie were slowly walking down the halls of the arena "are you still mad at me?" he asked softly

"depends"

"on what?" john asked

"if you can tell me why you wanted a drink this morning"

"i can tell you, but I'm not going to"

"well then I'm still mad"

"what? Why?" john asked shocked

"because, if you don't think you can talk to me how are you gonna talk to my brother later"

John sighed looking away "that's different"

"how?"

"he's been there, he knows what it feels like, it easy for everyone to judge and tell me, dude just stop drinking it doesn't help, but they don't understand that it's just not that simple"

Mickie looked down "sorry that you feel you cant talk to me"

"no Mickie, you got that wrong, i can talk to you about things just, my addiction, not that, that's the one thing i don't think you could understand"

Mickie looked at him "ok" she said softly "can i ask you a question?" Mickie asked as they sat against the ropes at the back of the ring looking up the ramp at the work men putting the titantron up.

"sure" he nodded

"its about your family"

"ok, go on" john nodded

"why don't you talk to them?"

John sighed "i would if i could but, they don't want anything to do with me"

"why? that's terrible!"

"they think i killed Amelia to, they knew Amelia's parents for a few months before i met her, so, they have known each other for around 15 years now, there like family, they spend Christmas together new year together, and because Amelia's family think i had something to do with her death, my parents couldn't have anything to with me any more"

"surely they should of chosen you, your there family"

"it's not that simple, it's to longer story to get into"

"i don't get why people think you killed her, they must of seen how in love you were with each other"

John nodded "it's amazing how people clutch at someone to blame, even if that person is innocent and they don't want to admit that to themselves"

"do you think they'll ever contact you"

"if i got married no, i wouldn't expect them to go to a wedding i may have, Amelia was like the daughter to my parents they never had, i have thought if they didn't get in contact with me if i have a child i wouldn't let them back in ever, if they wanted to come back years later, i get not coming to the wedding but the kid is an innocent child and shouldn't be excluded also"

"that's understandable"

John sighed "I'm just living in the hope i find someone who gets me understands my past and i can fit into the family like I've always been there, i miss feeling like a part of a family"

"well my dad said you could stick around" Mickie joked

John chuckled softly "i don't know what id do without you sometimes"

"well um, yeah you probably be in a gutter somewhere" mickie nodded trying to be serious

John laughed and shoved her playfully "shut up" john looked at the women "its funny when I'm with you and were having a laugh, i don't feel the want to drink"

"well that's good isn't it"

"for me maybe, for you eh not so much, I'm gonna have to keep you around me more"


	15. Chapter 15

Mickie was happy to finally be spending some time with her girl friends who she felt as though she hadn't seen for weeks "where the hell have you been?" they smiled at her

"oh yanno around" Mickie nodded as she sat down at a table with them

"rumour is you and randy stayed at your place last night" maria said to the women with a suggestive smirk

"we're just friends" mickie said confidently

"not what people are saying"

"well believe your girl over people, me and randy, are just friends, and we weren't alone, John was there the whole time, they both stayed because randy missed his flight and the clerk wouldn't let John check in without randy because they were rooming and randy missed the check in time"

"speaking of john" Kelly spoke "how is he?" she asked softly "we're worried about him"

Mickie nodded "he's ok, you should talk to him"

"oh no thanks" Kelly chuckled

"trust me, he's not an ass hole any more" mickie chuckled

"who's not an ass hole" John asked as he sat down with a bottle of water

"you" mickie said turning her head to the man who sat next to her

"gee thanks"

"i was sticking up for you"

"how very kind" John smiled

"your welcome"

"i never said thank you"

Mickie glanced at the man "i know it was a hint to say it"

"speaking of ass holes" John said turning her head to mickie

"your pretty cocky for a man that has no where to stay and is pissing off the person that is so very kindly letting him stay in there house" mickie spoke

"im sorry" he said

"you better be" she said looking towards the girls "anyways, you two coming over tonight?"

"you should, we're playing pictionary" john faked excited

"hey" maria pointed at john "that's a good game"

John held his hands up "sorry" john then glanced down "how have you been, feels like I've not seen you two for awhile"

Kelly nodded "we've been good"

"worried about you though" maria said softly

John nodded "sorry for worrying you, I'm ok now, forgive me? Could use the friends to be honest not many people like me around here any more"

Kelly smiled softly "of course we forgive you"

"ill only forgive you if you take the sarcasm back about pictionary"

"ok maria, i take back my sarcasm" john chuckled

"good" the young women smiled as randy and Alex joined there table

"so much for girl time" mickie mumbled to the girls who just shrugged


	16. Chapter 16

Mickie was in her kitchen when John came in "not liking pictionary huh?" mickie chuckled as she turned to the man

"not really" he smiled slightly

"you ok?" Mickie asked softly

John nodded "yeah just, there being so nice" he spoke looking back towards randy and Alex Riley sat opposite maria and Kelly laughing at Alex's picture "i treated them like something I would find on my shoe" he looked back to her "they shouldn't be being this nice to me"

Mickie smiled slightly, she could see where the man came from they have had many lengthy conversations about the way he treated people "people deserve a second chance john"

John shrugged "suppose" he looked over his shoulder than to mickie "that's the sound of music by the way"

mickie fake gasped "cheater"

John chuckled slightly "no one would ever get it"

Mickie shrugged "i dunno know you've told me, I can see it"

"yeah, ive had to tell you" John chuckled

"mickie" maria called out "you haven't seen it, come help us, we don't know what it is"

"coming" she called back, she pointed at John "dont give it away you told me" she said before going into the living room and sitting down she looked at the picture Alex was holding

"have any idea?" Kelly asked

"the sound of music"

"what? How did you get that from that" randy asked pointing to the picture

Mickie pointed to the picture "well there hills right? They have faces, which would make them alive and the music signs, the hills are alive with the sound of music, the sound of music"

"your amazing" Alex said softly

Mickie smiled "i know"

John chuckled as he sipped his coffee "unbelievable" John mumbled

"was that lightening?" mickie asked snapping her head to the window

"no" John said she looked at him "there taking pictures for google earth"

Mickie looked at the man not impressed as everyone else laughed "your not funny"

"there laughing like hell" he motioned to them

"it's actually not funny, mickie's shit scared of thunder and lightening" randy said

"really?" John asked softly mickie nodded "never thought you would be"

"why?"

John shrugged "i don't know, just didn't think you would be scared of it"

* * *

><p>John came out the bathroom later that night, randy was fast asleep and he headed towards his room but looked down the corridor to mickie's room to find her sat on her bed reading. He glanced down before going towards her she smiled softly when she looked up. "hey"<p>

"hey" John said softly "still going strong huh?" he nodded towards the window where the thunder storm was in full swing.

"yeah" mickie said softly

John sat on her bed leaning on his arm looking towards her "im not gonna get to sleep decided I'd keep you company till you go to sleep"

"how kind" she smiled

"i really appreciate what you've done for me"

Randy rolled over and heard talking he got out of his bed and stood by his door

"i know you do" he heard mickie say

"doesn't hurt to say it" he sore John look down at mickie's sheets seemingly nervous

"he's feeling mickie" he whispered "ill be damned, John likes mickie"


	17. Chapter 17

It was silent in the car ride to the next city the next morning, mickie wasn't a morning person, John doesn't speak unless spoken to these days and randy was scared to talk for fear of blurting out what he knew of john's feelings.

"can I ask a question?" randy asked

"sure" John said

"say you'd been friends with this girl, and you liked her, is that a line you should cross?" he asked

John looked at randy glanced at mickie

"no" he whispered

"who is it?" mickie asked curious

"that doesn't matter I just, I need to know"

Mickie shrugged "depends, if the thought of seeing her naked is like the thought of seeing your sister naked then no, it's not a line you should cross"

John chuckled softly as randy spoke "no, no I don't look at her as a sister"

"well, try to see if she likes you, watch her around you, ask her friends, discreetly though, see if they give any hints that she likes you, because the last thing you need is them telling her you like her and she doesn't see you like that and it becomes awkward"

"sooo, mickie, about Kelly" randy spoke

Mickie gasped "Kelly?" she raised her voice "you like Kelly?"

"she said discreetly" John said looking at randy

"yes thank you John I know" randy said irritated

"i cant believe you" Mickie shook her head "what happened to no dating each others friends rule"

"well I'm prepared to lift that"

"oh I'm sure you are" she looked out the window "yeah well don't come crying to me when she tells me all the intimate details about your sex life with her and i take the piss"

"what could you take the piss off?" randy asked smugly confident with his abilities

"i don't know but I'm sure Kelly will tell me" she smirked at him through the mirror "and believe me, Kelly doesn't leave anything to the imagination"

John chuckled "oh shut up you" randy glanced at John as he spoke "at least ive been with more than one women"

"hey" mickie called out "dont start on him"

"got a body guard now have we" randy said to John

"ill have you know I think it's sweet he's only ever been with Amelia and so he should have been, show's he never cheated"

randy chuckled "yeah that's what he's told you"

John looked at randy "are you trying to say I cheated"

"dude you must of, there's no way you've only ever been with Amelia"

John sighed "then you clearly don't know me" he turned to look out the window

"look man im sorry" he said softly "i just, I find it hard to believe"

"yeah well don't go telling anyone, no one knows" John spoke leaning on the door

"why are you ashamed of it?" mickie asked softly

John shrugged "just am"

"so your ashamed of the fact you saved your self for the one you love never cheated on and spent her life with her like you promised her you would, if you ask me more people should be like that" mickie said softly from the back "not just put it out to anyone, exhibit a in the drivers seat"

"hey when I'm with a girl I'm completely faithful"

"now" John chuckled "that's hard to believe"


	18. Chapter 18

_**2 weeks later**_

__The divas locker room wasn't a place filled with many women but there was defiantly small groups of friends formed between them,there were specific groups of people, people travelled with, there's backstage friends but then there's the friends they can tolerate and enjoy being with for hours on end in the car.

Mickie Kelly and Maria got on with pretty much anyone they were those type of people that wouldn't just judge someone from what they've heard they'd wait to meet the person and make there own decision.

"hey what we gonna do tonight?" Kelly asked, Kelly wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, sure everyone has there dumb moments but Kelly has more than her fair share. But that didnt stop randy's feelings developing for her.

"that all depends on what I have to do tonight" mickie said as maria shut her case nodding in agreement

"and how long it takes you to realise your script is upside down"

"oh come on it was an easy mistake to make" Kelly defended herself

"you had your script upside down and you thought it was was Maryse's because you thought it was written in French"

"whatever" Kelly said glancing away as they exited the diva's locker

"come on dude" randy orton said shoving his friend in the shoulder as he followed behind him

"guys you know i would if i could" john Cena, the face of the company, him randy and there friend Alex were close, girls wanted to be with them and guys wanted to be them, but they weren't like the other 'superstars' they didnt pay attention to the hierarchy within the locker room and what 'card' you were on, they spoke to who ever they wanted and were close friends with the three girls since mickie and john's friendship.

"what's going on?" maria asked

"he owes us 10 bucks from the poker game last night"

"and i dont have the money to pay them"

"here" maria said handing randy a ten from her pocket "you can just pay me back when you have the money" maria said to her friend john

"how do you have money and not me"

"because i budget my wages not bet it away on that stupid poker you guys play"

"stupid" john questioned "its not stupid"

"oh yeah because its such a joy throwing money away"

"its not throwing it away, with my share of that 10 im getting my dinner tonight" Alex said to Kelly who just pulled a stupid face at him

Mickie was stood on her iphone she recently got "i cant come out tonight"

"why?" Kelly asked looking at her

"seems as I have a telephone interview after the show" mickie said glancing up

"mickie" maria whined

"im sorry" mickie said

"but you could come hang out there, I can talk for a bit before the interview then we can hang out afterwards"

"ok fine" maria spoke "it's better than sitting in on my own"

"i guess ill come to then" Kelly nodded the girls then walked away

"speaking of plans what are we doing tonight" Alex asked as John had his eyes glued to his phone "dunno got any ideas john"

"erm, I was thinking the coffee place in the hotel" John tried to say casual Randy and Alex gave each other a look

"yeah ok" they said at the same time

John looked to them putting his phone away into his pocket "what? I like coffee" he mumbled before walking away

"he is so in denial" randy said looking at Alex

"oh for sure"

The boys knew John knew that's more than likely where the girls would be later on that night in the late night coffee place in the hotel its self not that you could get John to tell anyone why he wanted to be there so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Randy and John were sat in the coffee place that the girls were due to be entering soon and each were reading a paper.

"since when did we read a paper?" randy questioned

"i have no idea" John spoke putting the paper down

Randy picked his phone up when his ring tone started going "oh great"

John looked at who was calling him "She's a great girl why wont you see her again" he said referring to the girl who was calling randy "aahh Kelly"

randy sighed "Kelly"

"dude just ask her out then" John spoke

randy shrugged "not that simple, why don't you date then?"

"I dunno, I just I want someone who does something for me who gets my heart pounding" mickie then came into john's line of vision and he gazed at her "who makes me" he trailed off

randy chuckled seeing who he was looking at "could you want her more"

"who" John said to him

mickie came over smiling "hi you want another coffee we're just ordering" she asked

John smiled and blushed slightly "we're fine" he said "we're absolutely fine"

"ok" she smiled and walked over to the girls at the counter pondering what to have

Randy hit John with his paper and shook his head laughing

* * *

><p>The guys moved down to the couches when the girls sat there "sugar?" mickie asked coming over<p>

"ooh yes please" maria smiled

"kel?"

"um no thanks, I need an early night tonight im shattered" Kelly nodded

"ok" mickie smiled before going off and getting the sugar that often makes Kelly energetic

John followed "hey can I talk to you real quick?" he asked

Mickie nodded "yeah sure what's up?"

"do you think im, ready, to start dating?"

Mickie looked at him "do you feel ready?"

"it's been 8 months, I feel lonely" John looked down "i know i have you and them lot but, it's not the same"

Mickie nodded "well, be careful ok"

"why wouldn't I be careful?"

Mickie sighed "i learnt this being so close to randy but um, not all girls show interest because there interested if you get me"

"they just want sex?"

"um, that and, they just want the thing to say yeah ive been with John cena"

"oh" John spoke softly "maybe I should of let your mum set me up then" John chuckled

"you know she'd be thrilled if you let her pick someone for you" mickie smiled

John sighed "yanno how you told randy about crossing that friend line"

Mickie nodded stirring her coffee "yeah what about it?"

"maybe that's something I should do"

Mickie nodded at him "not a bad idea, if there your friend you know they like you for you not your celebrity status"

"just who is the question" he looked away knowing exactly who he wanted to cross that line with but he was scared him and the person were to far into the friend zone, to the point there was no chance of them ever crossing that line

"john" mickie raised her voice

he looked at her

"you ok? You zoned out then" she asked softly

"yeah just thinking" he smiled slightly


	20. Chapter 20

Mickie was having a night in with the girls and decided to invite the boys and they were discussing the weirdest places that they've had sex.

"ok ill go first then" maria said "senior year in college, on a pool table"

"a pool table?" mickie questioned

"ok my weirdest place would have to be, the women's toilets on the second floor of a library in l.a"

"oh my god" maria shouted "what were you doing in a library"

"very funny" Alex said to the girl

"Kelly what about you?" John asked

"ooh erm, north Carolina" everyone looked at each other confused "it's a really weird place"

"john?" mickie asked

John cleared his throat "Disney land 1999 its a small world after all"

"no way" randy laughed as did everyone else

"yeah, the ride broke down so me and Amelia went behind a couple of those mechanical Dutch children and um they fixed the ride and we were asked to never go back to the magic kingdom" John looked up "oh um let's see who would that leave"

"ooh mickie" Kelly looked at her friend

"oh come on I already went" she said

"you did not go" maria protested

"come on, tell us" randy said

"we all told you" Alex said sipping his beer

"ok eeeer, the weirdest place, would have to be, the foot of the bed"

"step back" John said

"we have a winner" Alex finished pointing towards mickie

"so you've never" randy pushed the subject

"had sex out of the bed, nope" mickie said shaking her head

"wow" John spoke sipping his water as the others dispersed to either use the bathroom get some snack or get more to drink

"i just never had a relationship with that passion where I had to have them in the middle of a theme park"

John shrugged "well It was the only thing to do there without a line so"

Mickie chuckled "alright, but, ken" John groaned under his breathe at the mention of him "he wouldn't even kiss me on a miniature golf course"

"oh come on" John said

"no he said we were holding up the people behind us"

"and you didnt marry him because?" John questioned jokingly

"do you think people go through life without that kind of" she trailed off

"probably" John nodded

"really?" mickie questioned

"but ill tell you something passion is way over rated"

"yeah right" mickie blew off his statement not believing him as randy sat back down

"eventually it kinda burns out but hopefully what your left with is trust and security so for all those people that miss out that passion thing there's all that other good stuff"

"ok" mickie said softly

"but I don't think that's going to be you"

"you don't?" mickie questioned

"i see big passion in your future"

mickie smiled "really"

John nodded smiling slightly

"aww John your so great" she said before getting up and going to the girls in the kitchenette who found snacks


	21. Chapter 21

"_i see big passion in your future"_

_mickie smiled "really"_

_John nodded smiling slightly_

"_aww John your so great" she said before getting up and going to the girls in the kitchenette who found snacks_

John was sat smiling he had still yet to move remembering the memory "never gonna happen" randy said

"what?" John asked

"you and mickie"

John laughed not believing him before his face dropped "why not?"

"because you waited to long to make your move and now your in, the friend zone"

"no no, im not in the zone"

"john your Mayer of the zone"

"im taking my time ok, im laying the ground work"

"for 2 months?" randy questioned "look John im telling you she has no idea what your thinking"

"oh yeah? She just ran her hand over my arm as she walked past did you happen to miss that interaction"

"dude, that was a friendly running your hand over someone's arm, there's a difference between the running of her hands you want her to give you and what your getting"

"yanno" Alex said walking over to the two "i was on the toilet"

"thanks for that?" randy said looking towards the man with a weird expression on his face

"and I was thinking" he said "why don't you show mickie passion"

"what?" John questioned confused

"yeah it's a great idea, she clearly has never been 'woo'd' as such, why don't you fuck her on the beach or something" Alex said which caused John to roll his eyes

"that's not a bad idea"

"what?" John half yelled

"not the beach part, I meant showing the passion she hasn't gotten, be the one to 'rock her world'"

John looked away "hm, I could do that" he nodded "i think I'll do that"

"do what?" maria questioned sitting back down with the girls

"go jet skiing tomorrow" John nodded

"never done that" mickie said "wow, not had sex in a weird place and never been on a jet ski, could my life be any more less exciting"

"i don't think never been on a jet ski defines someone's life" Kelly chuckled

"your welcome to come" John said

"really?"

John nodded "yeah, I was gonna ride out and sit for a bit to think but, id just get lonely so, join me"

"ok" mickie smiled

"be at the lake for seven" John spoke standing up

"what lake" mickie called out as he left

"you'll find it"

"i don't do seven o'clock John, John, john" she shouted

randy looked at mickie amused

"what?" she asked

"you two seem to be getting closer"

mickie said "we've been 'close' for awhile, he comes to me with his problems, and?"

"nothing, just, he wouldn't admit it, but, he's missed you" he said "not seeing you a lot the past week and a bit

Mickie nodded slightly "ive missed him"


	22. Chapter 22

Mickie pulled up into a car park by the lake she grabbed a wet suite she found outside her door that morning from the passenger seat and got out the car looking down towards the lake finding John crouched on a platform that went out into the lake a few metres.

"do you really expect me to wear this?" she asked

John turned around standing up in his own wet suite the top bit folded down but wearing a t-shirt "it'll be pretty cold out there without it,good morning" he smiled

"good would have been at ten" she said sipping her coffee cup

John chuckled "so you've never rode one of these" he gestured towards the jet skis tied up

"nope, so what do you wanna do? Race me around the lake" John just looked at her giving an amused look at her sarcasim "ok I give, where do I change"

* * *

><p>mickie started up her jet ski "ok" John called to her from his "we'll go out in to the lake take a left and it's pretty much a straight run from there"<p>

"straight run to where?" she questioned

"that's for me to know and for you to find out" he said smiling puling his jet ski up next to her "so what you do with these babies is" he started but was interrupted

"what I do with this baby is kick her ass" John smiled as she rode of with a squeal and he soon followed.

* * *

><p>As they rode mickie was mainly ahead but John soon over took her and splashed her with lots of water.<p>

"john" she squealed he looked over his shoulder at her laughing

* * *

><p>They had been riding around for a couple of minutes now and mickie was having a blast "sucker" she shouted as she rode past him<p>

John glanced her more worried at the fact his jet ski was slowing down until it came to a complete stop with mickie riding off un aware. "hey" he shouted standing up on his jet ski he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled her.

She glanced over her shoulder several times before turning it around and heading back towards him.

John sat back down and threw his hands up in the air as she got close.

"what happened?" she asked

"it just died"

mickie laughed "did you put petrol in it?"

"yeah, I think it must of sucked up a nappy or something"

"gross, try it again" she called out to him as she circled he tried and failed mickie laughed "you want me to call for your rescue" she joked

"come around here and let me hop over"

"i dunno what if you break mine to then we'll both be stranded"

"i didnt break it, it died"

"yeah yeah" mickie said as she put hers along side his "hop on"

"scoot back"

"why?"

"you don't know where we're going"

"well why don't you tell me and then we'll both know"

"mickie" John warned jokingly looking at her

"man, men and there ego's" mickie said in response

"ok fine, you stay up front but im driving" he said

"fine"

John climbed over and sat behind mickie and reached around her for the controls

"yanno john" she said "if you wanted a cuddle you should just of asked, you didnt need to go to all this bother"

John chuckled softly "very funny"


	23. Chapter 23

John was watching Mickie looking out over the landscape "penny for your thoughts" he spoke softly as to not startle her

She looked at him "it's beautiful up here, defiantly worth the hike you took me on" she chuckled "i missed you to"

"what?" john asked confused looking towards her

"randy said you've missed me, i missed you to" she said

John smiled "I'm glad were, talking again"

"me to" Mickie smiled, she had really missed john, he left a big gap in her life the day he was no longer in it any longer.

"yanno, anyone would think we hadn't seen each other for months the way were going on"

"or not spoke every day on the phone"

John nodded "i guess were just real close friends" he said partly sad looking away realising randy was right, he was in the friend zone and mickie had no idea his feelings towards her

"Don't look to pleased will you" she said looking towards him

John turned his head to her and chuckled softly "my bad" he looked at her "we should probably get going soon"

"why?" mickie asked softly

John pointed "thunder cloud"

Mickie chuckled "ok whatever you say mister weather man"

* * *

><p>Mickie squealed in terror when another bang of thunder was heard "what are we going to do" she shouted over the loud heavy rain fall, the jet ski had drifted away and was floating in the middle of the lake.<p>

John looked at her "i dunno" he started to walk away from her into the trees

"cena if you think im going into the woods" Mickie called out but squealed when another bang of thunder scared her and she rushed off to be with John "im scared" she reasoned when John looked at her

"a little bit of cover" John said looking up at the trees which still let some rain through

"john" mickie said softly

"yeah" he spoke looking up at the trees

"what's that?" she asked

John followed her line of sight and sore a run down wooden hut "i dunno only one way to find out"

"john" she said worried "what if it's dangerous"

"oh don't be a wuss" John called back as he made his way towards the hut

"i can see it now" mickie said to herself "wwe superstars found hacked to death in wooden wilderness" she said before going after the man to scared to stay on her own "he better buy me a coffee when we get back to the hotel for this" she spoke when she stepped in a puddle that was deeper than she first thought.


	24. Chapter 24

John was looking around the hut, he looked like someone carved it out of a big tree all the furniture was carven out of wood and placed inside.

Mickie jumped once again when thunder sounded itself "john im not sure about this"

"relax" he smiled towards her "no one's been here in years look at all the dust" he spoke as he moved his head to look around the place "i wonder who used to come here"

"I'd rather not know" mickie spoke as she began to shiver and she realised just how cold she was

"you cold?" John asked concerned for the women he had feelings for but was to scared to express them.

"no im shivering because im so excited" mickie spoke

"being in wet clothes wont help"

"what do you expect me to do, strip naked"

John jokingly smirked "i wouldn't mind if you did"

Mickie looked down and tried to stop herself from chuckling "not gonna happen"

"cant blame a man for trying" John found a blanket still in it's wrapper and tossed it to mickie

"what about you?"

John shivered for a split second "im fine"

* * *

><p>John put the blanket around himself then around mickie as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes next thing mickie knew she was scooped up by John who moved them to the dusty couch and sat her on him. She closed her eyes and put her head in his neck curling up on him.<p>

"you ok?" John asked softly, mickie was never cuddly with him, they weren't the type of friends to hug each other.

Mickie nodded "yeah, just cold, your surprisingly warm"

John chuckled "dont know why I'm freezing"

"well you feel warm" mickie said softly mickie pulled her head up when thunder banged again

"yanno It wont hurt you" John said softly

Mickie looked around the hut really taking in her surroundings for the first time "when do you think we'll get out of here"

John took a breathe "maybe I should just swim out to the jet ski, it may never wash up"

"i-i dunno John, that's kinda dangerous"

"i don't think we have a choice" John spoke

"ok" she said softly "be careful though"

"what do you take me for?" John spoke as mickie stood up wrapping her self in the whole blanket

"a clutz" mickie spoke with a smile

"oh jeez thanks" John said taking his shirt off

"what are you doing?" mickie blushed slightly, john's body was glistening from being wet

"well im not swimming in my clothes" he said not noticing mickie's blushing cheeks

"oh" mickie spoke as John began undoing his belt "oh cool a cupboard" mickie said walking away, she suddenly felt like a teenage fan around John.

"what's so interesting about that cupboard?" John chuckled oblivious to the fact mickie was embarrassed at him only being in his boxers, he hadn't even thought about it, it was a compulsion, he didnt even realise he was just undressing in front of mickie.

"ive never seen a cupboard carved out of a tree before" she said opening and closing the door

"mickie, most kitchen cabinets are made of wood"

"ok smart ass go and get the jet ski im bored"

"fine" he called out pulling the door open

"be careful of shrinkage" mickie called out fiddling with her fingers

"cheeky" John said before he ran through the woods to the lake side mickie stood at the door and blushed profusely when John pushed his boxers down at the lake side and he dived into the lake she laughed then when he screeched like a girl because the water was so cold.


	25. Chapter 25

John turned his head to mickie and smiled slightly "hey"

"what?" mickie asked, it wasn't a hello hey it was a hey, I have something to say

"go on a date with me"

Mickie looked at him and tried to play it cool "your having a laugh right"

"come on one date just do it"

"im confused"

"you can test me, I need to know if im capable of dating"

Mickie chuckled slightly "what so I score you at the end of the night"

John nodded "yeah"

"so I have to wear make up and act perfect all night"

"yeah" John smiled "I'll pick you up and, we can talk about our favourite books and favourite TV shows, ill pay for everything"

"is that really what you want me to do score you on your dating"

"this Friday" John said

"this Fridays valentines day, no"

John chuckled "go big or go home there'll be hearts and maybe some flowers, one date, please, you'd be doing me a big favour"

mickie took a breathe "fine"

"what?"

"ill go on a date with you" she said softly

"what?" John leaned his ear closer to her

"ill go on a date with you" she said loudly

John nodded "oh oh yeah that's what I thought you said"

"but no flowers" she said walking away from him towards the women's locker room

John sighed when randy casually walked to his side "dangerous dude" he said

"i know what im doing"

Randy patted his back "course you do, not like you've not dated since you were 18"

John grabbed his arm when he went to walk away "help me"

"why?" randy asked "isn't that against the point, she's meant to be scoring you on your dating skills"

John sighed "ok I give, im hoping"

"to woo her so she'll want to do it again" randy asked smugly

John rubbed his head "look" John sighed "ever since Amelia died, she's the only women I've even thought about that way"

"John that could be because you've spent so much time with her, how do you know you wont think about another women that way if you spent that much time with her"

John paced away slightly rubbing his head "what if I don't want another women"

"john" randy said softly "what If she doesn't want you"

"i don't know" he said before walking away not wanting to think about that outcome


	26. Chapter 26

Mickie was walking across the hotel car park towards John smiling, mickie had seemed to forget this wasn't a real date, she couldn't grasp in her head where the sudden feelings for John had surfaced from, they seemed to have come from nowhere.

John stood up from leaning on his car as she got to him "you look amazing"

Mickie nodded "thank you"

John then produced a bunch of carrots with the plants still attached to the top and mickie chuckled "you said no flowers"

Mickie nodded smiling "that's pretty cute" mickie took the carrots from him "thank you"

* * *

><p>John was driving mickie to the destination he had picked out when she spoke "made you a valentines day card" she produced a bit of white paper folded in half with a heart on the front<p>

"what?" he smiled taking it from her and glancing between it and the road "it's perfect, can you read it for me?" he spoke handing it back

mickie opened up the card "you give me premature ventricular contractions"

"im assuming that's a good thing" John said

"you make my heart skip a beat" she said softly yet partially dramatically

"awww" John said looking towards her

"dont make fun of me" she said looking out the window

"wow, so you ready for tonight"

"yeah, got my notebook"

"your kidding right"

"of course" mickie chuckled

"so, ask your mum the medical term for your heart skipping a beat?"

"duhh she is a nurse" mickie chuckled

John reached down into his door compartment and handed mickie a thin folder "here's are itinerary"

"you made me an itinerary" she said before opening it up

"yeah" John nodded "we've got a lot to do"

"google maps nice"

* * *

><p>mickie looked at John when the women put the milkshake on there table in the sweet little diner he took her to "i don't get my own milkshake" she questioned<p>

"no, it's one milkshake, two straws" he said putting the straws into the shake "that's what makes it special"

"but im so hungry"

"we'll eat later it says in the itinerary, later, didnt you read the itinerary"

"your gonna get more shake than me you have a bigger mouth"

"you have a pretty big mouth" John chuckled as mickie leaned forward and started sucking up the shake "woah" he said joining her before she drank it all "i really like you" John nodded

mickie smiled "i really like you"

"i actually think that, im, falling"

"mmhhmm" mickie said taking in some more of the shake "this is really good" she didnt want to hear the end of that sentence, this wasn't suppose to be a real date after all, he wasn't meant to have feelings.

"you can have the rest" he chuckled sitting back, feeling like a fool, she obviously meant like as a friend not the like he thought she meant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i was inspired by a film for this chapter, anyone know ;P your prize for guessing right is a secret only the winner will know ;P so review the chapter and tell me what it is. ill mail the winner(s) not decided how many im gonna chose yet ;P<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

John bite into his apple as he watched what mickie was writing "do you have to eat so loud?" mickie asked him

"sorry" he said "touchy" he mumbled when she looked back down at the page

"i heard you" she said not looking at him

"maybe you were meant to"

"ass hole" mickie mumbled

"i heard you" John mocked

"maybe you were meant to" mickie mocked back to the man

Randy shook his head and chuckled at the pair as he read his paper in the arm chair near by

"what's so funny chuckles?" mickie asked

"i love how your writing him a report" he partially lied

"i was testing him, I need to give him feedback"

"be a long report then" randy said looking back down at his paper

"ill have you know he was a good date" mickie spoke

"oh really" randy chuckled looking up to the women

"yes, he was that good as a matter of fact if it was a real date at some point he would of got a over the jeans cock rub"

John choked on his apple "im ok" he croaked out walking away

"really?" randy whispered

"no" mickie whispered back "knew he'd react like that, totally worth it, he's like my 15 year old cousin when it comes to sex, so funny"

Randy nodded sitting back "bet you wish it was a real date now huh john"

"ill have you know im not all about sex"

"i know, the fact you've shagged one girl in your life gives that away"

John pulled a face from the kitchenette which randy failed to see but made mickie chuckled softly looking down

"give me that" randy snatched john's report "you gave him 3 marks for a bunch of carrots" randy questioned

"yes, I told him no flowers so he improvised, I like that" mickie nodded "well done John"

"thank you mickie" he sat down

"you need to work on a few things" randy read out "like what?"

Mickie looked at John "refrain from singing along to the backstreet boys"

John smiled "what?" he said innocently "i like the song"

"whatever" mickie stood up and headed to the bathroom "that I want it that way" she sang before shutting the door "tell me why-y" she sang loudly causing the boys to laugh

* * *

><p><strong>randyorton <em>thanks for the rendition of the backstreet boys johncena and mickiejames ,riveting<em>**

"i cant believe you put that on twitter" mickie said to randy

"yes randy, our duet was for your knowledge only" John said

Randy chuckled "your not being serious right?"

"yanno I was going to sing you my favourite n'sync song but, forget it" John stood up

"maybe you don't sleep with a lot of women because there's something your not telling us"

"a straight man can appreciate good music randy" John called from the bedroom

"ill admit" mickie said "slightly worried" randy couldn't help but laugh


	28. Chapter 28

Mickie was playing against randy in a driving game on the x box when John opened the door "hey" he said surprised to see her here

"hey dude, can you get me a beer?" randy asked

"why can't you get it" John asked putting his bag down

"im a bit busy beating her ass right now"

Mickie chuckled "funny since im first" she said

John sat down "dude" he said "she's beating your ass"

"yes thank you for the unneeded observation John yanno that beer isn't going to get itself" randy spoke

John sighed "im not your slave randy" John opened the fridge and reached in for a beer

"is it really a good idea to keep beer in the room" mickie asked

"why wouldn't It be?" randy questioned, mickie had forgotten that randy doesn't know john's an alcoholic. Randy paused the game sensing there was something he didnt know. "john?" he asked as he took the beer from him.

"im an alcoholic"

"what?"

John sighed "recovering anyway"

randy looked down "so that's why you make up weird excuses why your not having a beer with me" John nodded "dude why didnt you tell me?"

John shrugged "i dunno I guess the less people that knew the less real it felt"

"look, it's ok, he's not drank for a couple of months now and he's doing fine" mickie said "right john"

"yeah, I haven't wanted a drink for weeks now" he tried to reassure his worried looking friend

"anything else your not telling me" randy knew there was when John looked down "john"

"yanno how it was sudden that mickie gave a crap" John said

"yeah"

"well um, it's because she saved my life"

"J-John im confused"

"i tried to kill myself"

"what?" randy raised his voice in shock

He sighed "i wasn't coping and it all got to much so, I tried to kill myself but um, mickie found me and saved my life" John nodded "yeah, sort of clung to her after that"

mickie smiled "couldn't get rid of him"

Randy looked at the two "why are you being so calm about this, this is serious, you tried to take your own life john"

"randy" John said when he stood up

Randy pulled his body away from the man pointing at him "no, don't, don't talk to me" he said leaving the room

Mickie moved next to John "it's a shock, when he get's his head around it all he'll be back ok"

John sighed "im not so sure"

"it's randy, randy and John, best friends, he'll be back, he's lost without you" John looked at mickie "ok?"

John nodded "ok"


	29. Chapter 29

Mickie was sat on john's bed as he lay on it "not coming back is he" John asked

"give him time" mickie said softly

"i gave my family time, they never came back"

"do you miss them?"

"i did, but, if they don't care about me why should I care about them and waste my time missing them" John said

"i suppose" mickie said softly "I'd be lost without my family, they support me when things get a bit tough"

John turned his head to the women "i have you"

Mickie smiled softly "i like that you rely on me and trust me so much"

"i like that your there for me" he smiled towards her

"im sorry" a deep voice was heard both looked and randy was at the door "it, it was just a shock" he looked down "hurt that you didnt come to me and thought that was the only option for you"

Mickie put her head on the mans shoulder when he sat by her "he's ok now though" mickie said

"are you, ok?" randy asked the man

"well im not suicidal" John tried to joke but it didnt get received very well "im ok" he said softly "still need some work but, im good"

"do you really think a girlfriend is the right thing right now" randy asked

"i just, I'd like a girl that get's me"

"you have mickie"

"i know I mean"

"a girl that gets you and you can fuck" randy said interrupting John

"do you have to be so blunt" Mickie asked standing up

"what's wrong with you?" randy asked

"nothing" Mickie snapped walking out the room, she sat at the kitchen table, why did she feel so jealous at the thought of John being with another women spending his time with another women and not her. She looked down when John gently sat down.

"never thought id be the one to try to find out what was wrong with you" he said softly

"there's nothing wrong"

"there clearly is" John spoke softly, John reached and put his hand over hers "you can talk to me you know that right?"

Mickie looked at where his hand was then up to him, she sore a blush appear on his cheeks which he tried to hide by looking away as he took his hand back.

Randy was watching, he knew they both had feelings for each other, they just didn't want to voice them.

"i um" John cleared his throat "you know where I am" he stood up and left the room mickie looked at randy when he sat down

"what was that about?" randy asked

"i don't know" mickie stood up and left to the kitchenette, maybe the three of them sharing a room wasn't such a bright idea of randy's now.


	30. Chapter 30

Mickie was out shopping with maria and Kelly for swim suits for there photo shoot later that day.

"im stuck" maria said the girls turned around

"why?" Kelly asked

"i just, I don't know what colour, then when ive picked the colour I need to pick the style and there's just so many to choose from" maria groaned "why cant they just pick what we should wear"

"ok then" mickie said "i pick for Kelly, Kelly picks for you and you pick for me"

maria nodded with a shrug "that could work"

"what could work?"

"Alex" maria exclaimed "what are you doing in a girls swimsuit shop"

"i figured it's a good place to pick up girls" he shrugged

"your unbelievable" mickie shook her head

"and you'd look unbelievable in this" he held a bikini up

"you really think so?" mickie smiled softly

"yeah"

"well maybe you could see me in it sometime" mickie flirted Alex pointed at mickie smiling mickie gasped "how did you do that?" she questioned

"it's the power of flattery my darling" Alex smiled

"go away Alex" maria said

"what why?" he asked

"big boobs at 4 o'clock and you don't want her thinking your with us now do you"

"aay, back off" Alex said "your cramping my style"

"yes we're cramping your style" Kelly nodded sarcastically

Mickie chuckled "ok can we find swim suits now because I need to get this shoot finished on time, I have a movie night with john"

"john?" Alex questioned

Mickie nodded "yeah, we have one once a month"

"so this is your third" maria chuckled

"always technicalities with you isn't it" mickie spoke

"im just saying, you've only been friends for 3 months"

* * *

><p>John and mickie were driving to the movie rental store "ooh bingo" mickie called out "can we go, please, can we?" mickie begged<p>

John sighed and pulled the car into the bingo hall car park.

"yay" mickie cheered grinning getting out the car

"this should be fun" John said sarcastically locking his car as he walked towards the hall with mickie

"oh sh, you'll love it"

* * *

><p>A few hours later John and mickie were walking out the bingo hall with there bottles of water "who knew bingo could be so fun" John said<p>

"i know right that old women was ready to take you home"

"not enough bottles of water in the world mickie" he chuckled "well what about you huh?" John looked at her "your the single one, see anyone you like"

"well let's see there was that old guy I was talking to with the really sexy dentures"

John chuckled "but what about just in general, anyone on the roster anything going on there anybody catch your eye"

mickie slurped on her drink for a few more seconds "no" she bare face lied, she wasn't about to tell John she had feelings for him

john's mouth dropped "there is, your blushing" he sang

"no im not blushing, im sun burnt" John gave her a weird look "from the florescent lighting in the hall"

"you like someone, tell me, tell me, tell me"

"no"

"who it is"

"no"

"come on"

mickie chuckled "john stop it im not going to tell you"

"your not getting away with it that easy"

"oh come on it doesn't matter it's not like anything is going to happen"

"what? Why not? Mickie who can you not get"

Mickie opened the car door "we're not doing this"

John opened his car door "this isn't over"


	31. Chapter 31

Mickie was sat on the couch in her own room in the new city, she didnt like the sudden interest randy was taking in her.

A Knock sounded on the door "it's open" she called out, she smiled when John entered "hey"

"hey" John said sadly

mickie stood up "hey what's wrong?" she asked

"me and that girl aren't going to go on that date after all" he shrugged

"noo why?" mickie asked

"erm well she said we have nothing in common" he said with his hands in his pockets nodding

"that's crazy" mickie spoke

"no it's not we have nothing in common" John looked towards the women who nodded

"yeah that's true"

"i dunno she should be with someone more like, I dunno, yanno someone all into his looks as well, they can boost each other's ego's together" John partially joked he then sighed and sat on the couch mickie once occupied "i feel so stupid, why do I keep going after the wrong girls"

"well what are you talking about?" mickie asked softly feeling sorry for the man

"oh come on there's that crush I had on you for like a week, there's this one, what's my problem"

"ok" mickie said "um, maybe your not always going after the wrong girls"

"im telling you mickie she is not the right girl for me"

"yeah im not talking about her"

"then who? Amelia? Yeah because that ended really well"

"yanno what forget it" mickie spoke turning away picking up her magazine

"no no no who were you talking about?" John asked standing up

"i-i-i-i don't I don't actually know who im talking about" she lied

"ok" John chuckled softly "er well im gonna go see if that smoothie bar's open ill um ill see you later"

"yeah sure" mickie nodded

John left the room closed the door behind him and stopped, he titled his head and went back into the room to find mickie nervously chewing her thumb her face told him all he needed to know. "you like me?" he questioned

"ok let's not make a big thing about this"

"it's a huge thing" John exclaimed

"ok not working with me john" she chuckled "here's the thing, lately, ive been having these thoughts"

"what? For how long?" John asked so confused right about now

"oh yanno for only about two weeks"

"two weeks" John exclaimed

"dial it down" mickie was concerned the superstars or divas who had the room next to her would hear there conversation through the very thin walls. "ok maybe there crazy thoughts" mickie said as John sat on the sofa "but sometimes I do, ive been thinking about, yanno, us" John was just looking at mickie with his mouth open "ok dial it up a little"

"i just have one question" John said standing up

"shoot"

"what the hell are you doing" he exclaimed

"im not trying to do anything we just have such a good time when we're together yanno and, aren't you just a little bit curious, what it would be like?"

"am I curious?" he asked getting all flustered "im as curious as, George!"

"who?" mickie questioned

"curious George, yanno the monkey and the guy with the yellow hat"

"oh yes of course I remember him" mickie smiled

John smiled back "yeah he had a paper route"

"yeah he did, aww see this is what im talking about"

"i know I know, we're great but mickie no this cant happen between us, it cant happen at all"

"why? Why not?"

"because!, no one wants this to happen more than me ok, I have gone over this moment in my head hundreds of times and believe me not once have I said no, I couldn't do it to randy, it just wouldn't be right, im sorry"

mickie looked sadly to John "im sorry to" she sighed "i should of never said anything"

"no no no, we'll be fine, like you said no big deal"

"it's so not a big deal"

"ill see you later"

"ok" they awkwardly shook hands and John left a sad humiliated mickie behind


	32. Chapter 32

Mickie and John were sat next to each other for dinner

"you know I know when your lieing right" John chuckled

"shut up cena" mickie looked at the man

"what you going to do about it shorty"

"oh you have one rap album and you think you can pull off calling girls shorty"

John shook his head "i cant deal with your stupidity sometimes" mickie narrowed her eyes "i was calling you short, idiot"

"i don't like you" mickie whispered pouting

"i don't like you either" John smiled "why do we always sit next to each other and not opposite each other

"it's because you cant bare to be parted from me" mickie Joked with a serious nod

"what's the one thing you want to do before you die" John asked mickie gave him a weird look "amuse me"

"ok" mickie looked at her dinner as she picked at it "i dunno, I guess get a massage"

"that it?" John questioned "i was thinking more bungee jumping jumping out of a plane"

Mickie shrugged "i like to set achievable aims"

John chuckled "i could achieve that goal for you" he joked

mickie looked at him "really?" she asked "you'd do that"

"um" John was joking "yeah" he said not so sure where she got the idea that he would give her a massage from.

"well hello there" randy said cheerily as he walked in

"there's some food in the oven for you" mickie called to him

"good im starving" he spoke going to the kitchenette behind them

"we need to talk later" john whispered

"why?"

"we just do" john gathered his dinner things up and went to the kitchenette to wash them up

"you ok?" randy asked sitting down

"yeah, just realised, need some knew friends"

"what?" randy asked as john looked over his shoulder

"its nothing against you guys its just, i think i need to start hanging with some girls, ill still see you an everything"

"i don't get it"

"I'm not mad ok, i just, i need girl time" she smiled standing up and leaving the boys room.

"what the hell was that about?" randy looked towards john for answers

"i have no idea dude" john shook his head "maybe she does just need a bit of girl time" john shrugged "she is around us an awful lot"

"i don't mind" John took a breathe, he hated that randy liked Mickie, he wish he would just date her already, he hated the fact he liked her to but couldn't do anything because of the code they made as friends. "dude, you ok?" randy asked eating

John nodded "yeah" he nodded "yeah" he said more sternly to the disbelieving look he received from randy.


	33. Chapter 33

Mickie was in the divas locker room packing her things up when John walked in "dont you knock"

"what is the matter with you?" John asked "you tell me and randy you don't want us to be friends any more then disappear for a week"

Mickie sighed turning to him "do you really think us three could still be friends with everything that's going on"

"what is going on?" John asked "i don't get it"

Mickie picked her bag up "it's awkward now"

"what's making it awkward?"

"nothing" mickie said looking down

John sighed "you know I'd be with you if I could" little did they know randy was stood outside "you know randy likes you mickie, I couldn't do that to him"

Mickie sighed also "i know, but, I cant pretend any more, the more time I spend with you the more I fall for you and, I cant do it any more"

"so what you saying? We cant be friends"

"no" she said softly

"you know I cant do this alone"

"you have randy"

"he doesn't know the things you know, he thinks he know's but he doesn't"

"John your fine" mickie spoke softly

"but im not, I wanted a drink this week"

"john" mickie said softly

"want to know why?"

"no"

"i missed you" mickie closed her eyes "how can I talk to him like I do you when im not sure he believes me about the alcohol problem and suicide attempt" randy didnt believe John until now.

"don't guilt trip me into being friends with you"

"im not, I just, I don't want to go back to that night"

Mickie looked at him "stop it" she raised her voice "just stop it, this isn't fair" she stood up "don't you understand I can't just be friends with you any more, this isn't some stupid crush"

Randy jumped when the door suddenly opened he was thankful when John walked the opposite way to he was standing.

* * *

><p>John turned around from packing his bag as randy walked in "hey" he said softly with a small smile<p>

"can I ask you something?" randy asked softly

He nodded "yeah, sure"

Randy took a breathe "could you make mickie happy?"

"what?" John asked really confused as to the random question

"i get your trying to be a good friend by not going after mickie because of what I feel but if im honest, it's just physical, I don't feel what you so obviously feel for her, you two clearly have this bond and care for each other"

"randy where are you going with this?"

Randy sighed "go for it, don't not because of me, you could make each other really happy" he nodded and left again leaving John confused with what to do.


	34. Chapter 34

Mickie opened her hotel room door "john" she sighed

"try to be my friend" he asked "i was wrong to say what I did but, I just, I didn't want you to not be my friend any more" mickie stepped back holding the door open with a sigh, John walked in.

Mickie turned to John from shutting the door and chuckled softly at the sight

"ok so im not saying ill be great at it but, I'd at least like to try" he said with a cheeky grin holding a bottle of baby oil

"i don't really think that's appropriate, with, everything"

"oh come on, just one friend rubbing baby oil on another naked friend"

"woah, you want me to be naked?" she questioned

"well, baby oil and clothes don't mix to well"

Mickie folded her and chuckled "i guess I could ask randy"

John chuckled looking down "come on mickie" he looked up "you know you'd miss me" he said with a cheeky smile

"fine but no peaking" mickie spoke

"it's in my masseuse code not to" he joked

"ha ha very funny" mickie watched as he opened the door and brought the table in

"now if you fancy giving me one after ive done you that's very much welcome ive rented it for 24 hours" he spoke setting it up

"i think your pushing your luck" she chuckled as John went to her bathroom and brought in towels and sheets.

"now get naked and get under the sheet"

"your really pushing your luck"

"oh come on mickie live a little"

"no not a chance" mickie shook her head "forget it"

"oh come on" John said

"just leave it" she raised her voice sitting down on the couch

"what's wrong?" John asked softly

Mickie sighed leaning forward rubbing her forehead " I cant do this any more"

"what?"

"it's to much, your to much, your always there, your suffocating me"

John looked down he felt bad "ill um, ill get out your hair then" he stood up and left before mickie was able to say anything

"so?" randy asked with a grin "you ask her"

"i suffocate her, not really the good basis of a relationship" he spoke before walking away flicking his hood up

Randy stood confused, he thought mickie would jump at the chance to be with John, maybe this was going to be more complicated than he thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Randy found Kelly Kelly the next day in the canteen at the raw house show "yanno this date" he said

"yeah" Kelly spoke looking at the man that had asked her out not the day before

"would you mind if I made it like a double date thing, I have these friends and I think they'd be great together but they are just making it complicated for themselves"

"mickie and John?" Kelly questioned

"um, yeah, how did you" randy trailed of his question

"know? People have seen it for awhile it was more than a friendship thing with them, we all know there in denial, I'd gladly try to help" Kelly smiled "hi john"

John looked at the women as he grabbed a bottle of water "hey"

"how are you?" she smiled

"im ok" he shrugged "normal day normal me I guess"

"well, randy was telling me about this idea he has, he'll bring you along on our date"

"you have a date?" John asked "wait? Why am I coming on your date?"

"and ill bring you a little friend"

"no chance" John shook his head "your not setting me up"

"oh come on John, please" she asked

"no"

"trust me, it wont be a psycho fan, she's a good friend of mine"

John sighed "whatever, I could use the night out, fine, count me in" he nodded

Kelly smiled "cool"

"no but seriously, you two are dating?"

Randy nodded "come on you" randy started to push the man away "ill see ya round" randy winked at Kelly before walking away with John "yes, we're dating, but, keep it on the hush hush ok it's really early days"

"fine" John held his hands up "a dude can take a hint"

* * *

><p>Kelly rushed into the divas locker room and they were all there "is mickie here?" she asked<p>

"know she's just gone to her car she left her phone in it"

"ok good, back me up ok"

"what?" they asked confused

"just do it" Kelly urged as mickie walked in "hey mickie"

mickie smiled "hi"

"can you do me favour?" Kelly asked

"depends does it interfere with my ice cream tub movie night plans"

Kelly nodded "yeah"

"then im sorry but no"

"oh come at least here it first"

"ok" mickie sat down "sell it to me"

Kelly exhaled "i need you to come on a double date with me"

"no way" mickie chuckled her head "oh" mickie's face dropped "your being serious"

Kelly nodded "please"

"can't someone else go"

"no there busy" Kelly spoke as the divas all nodded

Mickie sighed "do I really have a choice?" mickie asked

"yeah but ill pout in your face all night if you dont"


	36. Chapter 36

Mickie couldn't believe she was technically on a date with John, she looked around the restaurant John wasn't exactly good for conversation and Kelly and randy were solely focused on each other, mickie had a suspicion they had forgotten John and herself were even there.

Mickie sighed as the waiter brought drinks around and John had a beer placed in front of him "do you really think that's a good idea" mickie asked randy and Kelly looked to the two then to each other

"what do you care, it's my life" John said grasping the glass

Mickie stood up and leant on the table looking at him, John hadn't seen the look in her eyes before and it scared him "fine" she said lowly so none of the on lookers could hear "but when you can't stop and hit rock bottom, I may not be there to cut you down this time" she spoke she looked at the couple "thanks for the invite but ive took all I can take for one night" she sent a small smile before leaving

John sucked his teeth looking at the beer, she was right, and it pissed him off greatly. "john" Kelly spoke softly "you ok?"

"im out" he spoke "im not sitting here being the third wheel" he stood up "enjoy your evening" he then left out the same door mickie did.

* * *

><p>John found an attractive young women in the hotel bar, he enjoyed the attention she was showing him, she wasn't that bad to look at either, he just looked at her as she went on about something. She mentioned a horse for a reason not to john's knowledge and his mind wondered to mickie, she was the women for him, he could see himself being so happy with her. It was a shame she wouldn't talk to him civilly any more, maybe if they got into a nice conversation John could tell her how he felt, truly, and into detail, but snapping at each other isn't the best environment to bring that up in.<p>

"sorry what?" John said snapping back to reality

"it's ok" the girl smiled "that happens a lot"

"it does?" John questioned

The girl nodded confidently "yeah, men always stop listening and fantasise about a night with me, you may as well admit it I know that's what you were thinking about"

Men? How many men were there? Was john's immediate thought.

"want to go back to your room?" she asked seductively

John had heard many stories in the locker room about there one night stands, he wanted to feel what they described, he wanted that rush knowing when you woke up in the morning it was more than likely the girl would of left leaving behind her number.


	37. Chapter 37

Mickie unlocking her door disturbed the couple further down who she was very much aware of. She chanced a look and sure enough John was looking at her, she locked eyes with him, why was he taking that girl to his room, she knew what for but she didnt understand why he was doing it. John wasn't a one night stand man, mickie noted how John didnt move he stood holding the door knob and the key in the door just looking at mickie.

"erm" the girl said "excuse me, honey, eyes off my man" the girl rolled her eyes

Mickie pushed her door open and disappeared into the room, she put her keys on the table as she heard the door click shut she walked into the empty quite room. It was times like these she wishes she was still close to John, at least he would make her laugh.

She changed into her shorts and vest top and sat down drawing circles with her finger on the arm of the chair. When a knock came at the door she hoped if she ignored it they would just think she wasn't there.

"i know your in there" the voice said she closed her eyes when it was John

"leave me alone" mickie called out

"come on mickie let me in"

Mickie looked up when the door opened and John looked at it "well that's embarrassing" she looked back down when he looked in her direction

"piss off John, im not talking to you"

"you just did" John tried to joke

"dont be a smart ass it doesn't suit you" she said looking away

"i don't get what ive done wrong" John asked closing the door softly

Mickie looked at him then down to her lap "you gonna grab a drink every time something gets a bit tough" she asked softly

John looked down "I'll admit not one of my stronger moments"

mickie fiddled with her fingers "haven't you got a friend you need to go entertain"

"no, I sent her away" John spoke sitting down, he hadn't seen this vulnerable side to mickie before, it was always her being the strong one, seeing her this way made him want to put his arms around her and not let her go until she felt she was ok again. He watched as she forced a slow nod "you looked amazing tonight by the way"

"don't" she whispered

"don't what?" he spoke softly turning his body to her "don't tell you what every guy in that restaurant was thinking" john watched mickie's face intently "mickie i want to be with you" he watched as her eyes closed she stood up when he reached for her "Mickie" he said hurt "what's changed"

"everything" she whispered before walking away into the bedroom to get away from him. She wanted him, but she couldn't be there when he started drinking again she was sure he would do. She closed her eyes when she felt his arms snake around her waist holding her against him close.

"tell me this doesn't feel right" he whispered in her ear from behind

"i cant"

"then be with me"

"i cant"

"why not?" he whispered hoping if he was less forceful she would tell him

"i don't want to be the girl you use to get over Amelia john" John dropped his gaze and moved away from mickie "your not over her John, it's obvious" mickie said on her sadly "i want to be with you but im not letting myself develop feelings for you again to be crushed again"

John looked down "apart of me will always love Amelia apart of me will never get over her, but if you cant accept that then we can never be together" John sat next to her "does it matter if that's true, it's not like she can come and take me away from you" mickie turned her head from the man, John took the hint, he left and not looking back.


	38. Chapter 38

Mickie was backstage at Monday night raw, she heard John had been injured in his match but she didnt know how badly.

She was stood out side his locker room, stood well pacing she wanted to see if he was ok but they hadn't exactly been talking civilly as late.

She stopped and when she stopped walking that's when she heard the conversation going on inside the room between the doctor and John. "i don't think you should be alone tonight" she heard the doctor said "there pretty strong pain killers, if you were on them in hospital they wouldn't let you home unless you had someone there with you, do you have someone who can be with you tonight?"

"i could ring mic" mickie looked down when John stopped himself "no one, there's no one"

"what about randy?"

"he's with Kelly tonight, he's always with Kelly" John sighed "she's a great girl and im happy for him but, where does that leave me I don't exactly have loads of friends around here"

Mickie took a breathe and opened the door the men in the room looked at her, the doctor and trainers got the hint and left closing the door behind them

"what do you want?" John asked as he bent down to tie his shoes mickie went to help him "i can tie my own shoes" he raised his voice at her he then groaned holding the shoulder that he hurt during his match.

Mickie backed from him and sat on the couch

"why are you here?" he asked "you've made it quite clear you cant except me for who I am"

"how can you say that?" mickie said shaking her head

John stood up "why don't you just leave me alone" John shouted

Mickie stood up and walked to the door pulled it open "bye john" she said looking into his eyes and walked out.

Something in john's head ticked, something felt wrong he walked out and watched her walking away with a bag on her shoulder. "where are you going?" he called to her, they had a show in this very building tomorrow and that wasn't her bag she brings to the arena with her wrestling gear in, that was moving the hotels bag.

She stopped and turned to him "home" she said with tears in her eyes "i don't work here any more" John just watched as she walked down what seemed to be the never ending corridor. He felt his heart and chest tighten but he couldn't seem to shout after her, he wanted to tell her to stay but he couldn't if she wanted to stay, she would have, he knew he had to let her leave.

* * *

><p>John was sat having dinner with a bunch of people he was only there because of randy and Kelly, who asked him to come.<p>

Eve looked up from her phone "mickie's asked for her release" she said softly

"what?" Kelly asked

eve nodded "she, she just tweeted that, she got granted her release, why would she want her release"

Randy looked at John who was more interested in his glass of water "john" he said softly "is there something your not telling us?"

John shook his head "no" he whispered he picked the glass up and put it to his lips "mickie's gone and she's never coming back" she sipped his drink "like the last one" he looked down again

Randy looked at John "i cant believe your just letting her leave like that" John looked at randy "stop being scared about being in a relationship again and fight for her"


	39. Chapter 39

Mickie was sat waiting for her plane to be called she was thinking about what she was going to do with herself now she didnt have the wwe, it's not like she could go home and start a family with the doting husband waiting at home. He didn't exist.

She was stunned when she sore a certain man run into the lounge area "hey" he said everyone turned there heads to the man who disturbed there silence.

"John" mickie whispered as there eyes locked she looked around at people mumbling some were saying there names, great people who knew them. "why, why are you panting" she asked

"because ive been running" he replied walking towards her

"really"

"i need to talk to you" he said

"yeah well I don't have time to talk ive gotta catch an eleven forty five to Virginia" she said standing up

"mickie"

"and I still haven't got my coffee yet so" she grabbed her bag and jacket

John watched her as she was babbling on about something "mickie" he raised his voice "stop talking"

Mickie looked at him and held his gaze before she looked around at the people who pretended to go back to reading there magazines or plane spotting.

"im gonna say something"

"kay" she whispered trying not to care

"this will just take a sec"

"fine, what?"

"2 weeks ago, I loathed you, I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab" he was referring to the time when she just walked out saying she didnt want his and randy's friendship any more

"oh, that's, that's nice"

"yeah I told you to stop talking... we've had a little roller coaster of a friendship, but things started to changed that day at that log cabin, when we were stuck there because of the thunder storm, when you checked me out when I was naked by the lake" he said and mutters were heard

"well I didnt look" she looked away

"yeah you did, but I didnt realise you had feelings for me, until I was stood in your hotel room, and you told me when I had feelings for you, I wasn't going after the wrong girl, now you can imagine my disappointment when it came to me wanting us to be more and then suddenly, oh mickie can't do that after she told me not a week or so before that she wanted to be with me, then you can imagine the things going through my head when the women I love" mickie snapped her head to him "tells me she's leaving the wwe and leaving me behind, so mickie, come back because, I'd like to date you" the girls were gushing at this point it was something they had seen in movies and always wanted to happen to them.

Mickie was shaking her head ever so slightly "trust me, you don't really want to be with me"

"yes I do"

"see the thing is" she said softly "there's a reason why ive been alone all this time, im comfortable that way and I think it would be a lot easier if we forgot everything that ever happened between us and I just left"

John nodded "your right" mickie watched as John moved to be right in front of her "that would be easier"

They looked at each other, standing in silence mickie shaking her head softly, she shrugged "im scared"

"me to" he said softly, mickie was hurt by her last boyfriend, ken, she had yet to date again after him, she found it hard to trust men, friends were fine but more, that was a different story.

John put his hands gently on her neck and put his lips against hers and the people around aww'd as the tension in there bodies disappeared, John pulled his lips back ever so slightly.

"you do realise this is going to be on youtube tomorrow" mickie whispered

"im gonna take that as your ok with this" he whispered back

"oh, ok" John closed his lips around mickie's and they moved there lips with each others


	40. Chapter 40

_**Just fyi ;P I was going to end it last chapter but, we all need abit of jickie sex ;)**_

* * *

><p>John was laying in mickie's spare bedroom trying to sleep, knowing his girlfriend, yes girlfriend was just down the corridor and will be for a month since he had time off because he'd hurt his shoulder. She asked him if he wanted to stay with her, she would of hated the fact they both had free time and they were just sat in there house thousands of miles apart when they could have been together.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie opened her eyes when she felt John crawl up the bed over her she moved onto her back when his lips pressed against hers and her hands automatically went up to his neck. With no lights in the room, each sensation was intensified, and john felt heat swiftly spreading throughout his body, and he became aware of a hunger that he hadn't felt in a long time.<p>

Hands fumbling in the darkness, Mickie and John began to undress each other, for the first time, a feat made more complicated by their unwillingness to break from their kisses. Every parting of their lips brought a gasp for air and a frantic search for reconnection. Mickie could feel the change, she sensed the tension leaving his body, she realized he was giving her permission to go a little further. Mickie knew John was nervous by the way she felt his hands shaking ever so slightly gave it away.

Bending his head to her, he kissed her jaw and down her neck, onto her chest, in the valley between her breasts. Reaching his hands under her back, he unclasped her bra and removed it, then ran his palms across her breasts. John was a boobs man mickie chuckled on the inside noticing that was the first thing he went for.

Mickie lay there and let the man explore her body, after all her body was the only other naked women he had seen. John's palms pressed into the flat of Mickie's stomach, and his hands travelled the curve of her hips as he continued to move his gaze down her body.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet dropping them to the floor his gazed travelled up her body before connecting with her eyes. He leaned up and kissed her lips. Mickie smiled softly at the blush that crossed john's face when his excited signalled it's self on her stomach.

Mickie locked eyes with John holding his gaze as she reached took a hold of him and guided him to her entrance. He nervously moved his hips slowly holding mickie's gaze she let little gasps out as he thrust into her each time, she kissed his lips as he gradually got faster, getting more and more confident with his abilities.

Mickie clung to John as he lay on top of her his shoulder giving out on him there chest we're pressed together bringing the new lovers to higher levels of intensity.

* * *

><p>His lips crashed down on hers and they kissed through the last tremors of their orgasms, holding each other's sweaty body tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>She listened to the strong beat of his heart, she was safe and warm, in the arms of the man that could be the start of something special blossoming in her life. She closed her eyes and his arms snaked around naked body, he was sound asleep, he gave mickie his all, he hoped she realised that.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>one more chapter<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

Mickie woke up laying on top of John her head on his chest with his arms loosely around her, mickie was contempt with just laying there feeling his chest under her finger tips.

To mickie and to probably many other women john's torso was the picture of perfection. She didn't want to move for fear of waking him mickie smiled when John fidgeted slightly putting his arms tighter around her.

She felt his head move, she figured to see if she was awake "hey" he said softly

"hi" she said sweetly

John fixed the sheets to be over them more and ran his hands over her bare back as he snaked them around her. John smiled when she squirmed "ticklish?" he asked

Mickie nodded "yeah" mickie squealed as she laughed when John started tickling her "john stop it" she squealed as they rolled around the bed both laughing for different reasons. She kissed him and he soon melted into it stopping his attack on her ribs. As there kissing stopped there foreheads connected and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"i love you" John whispered as there eyes lifted to look into the others

Mickie kissed his lips softly "i love you to"

John began kissing her lips, now he'd had her he couldn't get enough, he knew he'd be spending the next month always with her wanting to touch and hold her, he'd have to restrain himself when he went back to work when his shoulder was better.

* * *

><p>Mickie was watching as John was trying to figure out her coffee maker she laughed when he squatted it she lifted her self up to sit on the counter island behind him watching.<p>

She smiled at the sigh escaping from his lips he turned and smiled at her "you could wake me up instead"

"no because that was corny" she smiled kissing his lips she put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb back and fourth as there eyes locked and they smiled at each other.

"oh good god put a shirt on john" mickie's father said coming out of no where, he then eyed his daughter up in that very shirt, he looked how John was stood between her legs, where his hand was, placed high up her thigh.

"dad wait" Mickie called out going out after him

"how could you" the man said to John as he came into the hall way slightly embarrassed that he was just in shorts and it seemed mickie's entire family were there. "i thought you were just a friend" so much for a good first impression, hi im John I had sex with your daughter last night was a clear message they were getting from the scene in front of him

"so If I introduce someone to you as a friend they cant ever become more" mickie questioned

"no! That wasn't the deal"

Mickie shook her head "look, we're not just messing around ok, I love him dad" mickie said her voice going soft

"i love her to, sir, I wouldn't hurt her" John said looking into the man's eyes "you know I care about her, you know more than anyone what she's done for me"

The man sighed "i dunno"

"dad please, just except this, trust me, he wont hurt me he needs me more than I need him"

"thanks" John said "low blow there micks"

"well im sure she's done that before" The father said hinting at a sexual favour

John tried to hide his smirk as he scratched his face "it was pretty amazing" he mumbled to himself

"you serious?" mickie whispered to him

John gave her a look "deadly" he whispered before kissing her lips softly

John and mickie turned there heads when her father cleared his throat "we'll talk when your suitably dressed" the man sighed when his wife hit his shoulder "fine, it's not my place to say who you can and can't date, just don't hurt her"

John put his arm around her waist "i won't" he kissed her temple


End file.
